Problem: Some cars were parked in the toy store parking lot. 1 more car parks at the toy store. Now there are 84 cars in the parking lot. How many cars were parked at the toy store at the beginning?
Answer: The number of cars parked at the store at the beginning is the difference of the number parked now and the number that came and parked earlier. The difference is $84 - 1$ cars. $84 - 1 = 83$ cars.